The Alicorns and the Park Meeting (Updated grammar)
by speedracer456v
Summary: Speedy is like any other bloke of his time, trying to find someone to settle down with. But, after seeing an unknown Alicorn in a night club, will he make the right choice? Read on to find out. *Readers age 16 and over only!* *Speedy, Neon Boom and Gunta are Trademark OC characters, and belong to their respective creators*


The Alicorns and the Park Meeting

A speedracer456v clopfic

A/N – This is my first clopfic, and would appreciate any advice on how to improve for future fanfics/clopfics. This clopfic is a 3rd person, and written with as much detail as possible. Reader discretion is advised! (Age 16+ readers only)

Chapter 1: Love at first beat

Saturday, June 9th, 2009. Below Canterlot's ground level, 8:30 PM

Speedy was a Blue and Red Alicorn, but not born of Royal descent. He was a citizen Alicorn, and a pleasant one at that. Now a Private Detective in Ponyville, he was ready to settle down with a Mare and start a small, but well-loved family. Having been on many dates, he had proven himself to be a very well-mannered Stallion . . . But having dated half of the town's Mares, even Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, he still wasn't satisfied with any of them. That was, until the night of June 9th . . .

Having met up with a friend of his, Speedy went to an Underground dance club in Canterlot. The club itself was full of Ponies. They were either dancing or drinking, take your pick . . . However, instead of Vinyl Scratch at the turntable platform, there stood a Grey Alicorn with a rainbow-coloured horn, rainbow-coloured necklace, and black boots with rainbow-coloured laces. Her name was Neon Boom, and Speedy saw her as an absolutely beautiful Mare. For the entire night, he gazed upon her slim body, drooling slightly into his cocktail as her wings flared on the stage, lined with rainbow spectrum. Within two minutes of her night-time disco finishing, he had disappeared backstage to sneak a "Closer look" at her. Little did Neon know, of course, that that night would be the start of something absolutely wonderful.

Chapter 2: A first time for everything

Despite begin popular to the Underground music business, Neon never had a fan meet her in her dressing and make-up room . . . Until Speedy succeeded in tricking the Security Ponies in letting him pass. After what Speedy dubbed a successful first date, he invited her to a picnic the following day in Ponyville Park, something of which Neon was thrilled with, having never gone to a picnic before. As soon as the arrangements were done, Speedy bolted back to his house; an old garage on the towns out-skirts. Once there, he packed enough food to sink a tug-boat, drinks an' all!

Sunday, June 10th, 2009. Ponyville park, 11:15 AM

Speedy awaited Neon's presence, resting by the gates to Ponyville Park and balancing a picnic basket on his back. Having calmly waited another five minutes, Neon arrived, her grey and red mane waving slowly in sync with a cool breeze. Speedy was absolutely speechless, the sight of her loving muzzle tugging at his heart-strings. His muzzle was soon as red as Big Mac's fur after Neon gave a quick, but gentle kiss on the cheek. Upon noticing this, Neon giggled in a cute manner.

"You okay Speedy? You've gone bright red." Speedy hesitated slightly, his eye twitching quickly. "Y-Yeah . . . I just . . . Can't get over how your mane goes with the breeze we're currently experiencing." Upon saying this, Speedy blushed even deeper, causing Neon to giggle once more.

"Y'know what, Speedy," Speedy looked at Neon, his horn glowing dimly as she spoke. Neon continued, "You're kinda cute. Especially when you blush." Speedy continued to lean against the park's gate, feeling light-headed from the compliment. After a few minutes, his fur resumed its shade of dark blue, and he accompanied Neon by the lake.

When Speedy found her, she was lying down on the grass, resting against a nearby tree and soaking up the sun. Speedy set the basket down on the lake's shore, his wings fluttering lightly. He sat down beside her, his tail flicking rapidly as if he had sat on a multi-coloured snake. After a few minutes of emptying half the picnic basket and setting out the blanket, Speedy and Neon sat together, undisturbed as they drank chilled soda and chewed peacefully on hay-fry sandwiches.

After some waiting, the two Alicorns got talking about their hobbies, and weather they'd made it to "Second base". Amazingly, neither of them had . . . Yet . . .

Chapter 3: The Wings of Love

Speedy had departed from the lake, going to an ice-cream stand and purchasing two of the most expensive servings available. Having enjoyed their ice-creams and their day by the lake, Speedy walked Neon home. Just like Speedy's house, Neon's home was on Ponyville's outskirts. Having arrived at her house, they disappeared inside for a few drinks . . . Which resulted in Neon kissing Speedy several times, and with every kiss, Speedy blushed deeper and deeper. He could now confirm that Neon was the one for him. The question was, however, if Neon felt the same . . .

Monday, June 11th, 2009. Neon's house, Ponyville out-skirts, 10:40 AM

Neon stirred slowly from her sleep, only to discover had she fallen asleep with Speedy at her side, cuddling her gently. Neon's muzzle went bright red, and she quietly shuffled out of the bed to let him rest. Half an hour later, Speedy awoke, unaware of his surroundings. After splashing some cold water onto his muzzle, he jumped in shock, discovering that he was in Neon's bedroom (An en-suite with a balcony). Upon noticing this, Neon popped her head through the door-frame. "You okay, Speeds? You've gone pale," Speedy had indeed gone pale, releasing that he'd hit "Second base".

"Y-Yeah . . ." Speedy had now begun to panic, sweating slightly as he thought of an excuse to leave. He soon said that he had to go to the Everfree Forest to collect fire-wood. Neon pretended to believe him, but reassured him that they didn't do anything the previous night, aside from cuddling and sleeping together. She then added something that made Speedy's spine shiver, "Although . . . We could go wild tonight." Upon saying this, Neon winked playfully, causing Speedy to go extremely light-headed. Little did he know it at the time, but he was biting off more than he could chew . . .

Later that day, he had met up with his friend, and crime-fighting companion. His name was Gunta, and had been a firm friend to Speedy. He was a light blue Pegasus, and an avid collector of weaponry. "What am I gonna do, Gunta? It's not that I don't want to be with her . . . I just think it's moving along too fast."

"Dude, if she's the one, make a move. Don't let her slide through your hooves. Make a move or be moved!" For the rest of the day, Gunta's words played on Speedy's mind, so he made a decision. He had avoided Neon and Gunta for a few days, locking himself away in his house and drawing diagrams of passing steam locomotives, and future plans.

Wednesday, June 13th, 2009. Ponyville out-skirts, 12:45 PM

Neon sat in her living room, humming silently as she thought about Speedy. Upon hearing the door, she blotted up, expecting him. To her dismay, it was Gunta, and he looked exhausted. After inviting him in, Gunta explained that Speedy had locked himself away, and hadn't been seen in the past two days by anyone. While this upset them, Neon felt hurt. She was now beginning to experience a love for Speedy, and he'd locked himself up. I must stress, Gunta was doing his best to comfort and reassure her, but with very little success. Things were now beginning to look hopeless from Neon's perspective . . .

Ponyville town Centre, later that day

Speedy walked though the town centre, looking a specific store. Upon finding it, he entered the store, purchased one item, and left in the gap of five minutes. Having done this, he returned home and placed his purchase on a shelf, safe from harm, and swiftly departed for Neon's house. As he rounded a corner, however, he saw something that stopped his heart . . . He had witnessed Gunta departing from Neon's house, his ears drooping and his head hung low. Speedy darted to a nearby bush, hiding from Gunta's view. When he was out of sight a few minutes later, Speedy crept from behind the bush, running to Neon's house and knocking the door quickly, but gently. The answer he received was a bit of a shock to his systems, "Fuck off!" Neon called from inside, "I'm not interested in installing Solar Panels!"

Chapter 4: Things are hotting up

Speedy pressed his forehead against the door, calling Neon's name in a small, timid voice. "N-Neon . . . It's Speedy . . ." There was a long, awkward pause before anything happened next. After what seemed an eternity, Speedy had fallen asleep, lying on Neon's door-mat. A few minutes later, Neon opened the door, seeing him sleeping peacefully on the door-mat. She poked his side gently, hoping he'd awake. He did so after a momentary pause, looking up at her. "H-Hiya . . ." Speedy began, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Where'd Gunta disappear to?" Neon fell silent, her ear flicking quickly and pointing down the road, leading to town. Speedy could see how upset she was, and cuddling her gently, whispered three little words into Neon's ear. They were words she wanted to hear for a long time, especially from Speedy.

Knowing he'd done the right thing, Speedy now knew that now was the time to lift her spirits. He told Neon to meet up with him by the lake's shore in the park the next day, knowing what he was doing next had to be performed at a slow, gentle pace . . .

Thursday, June 14th, 2009. Ponyville lake, 3:00 PM

Neon waited at the lake's shore, waiting for Speedy to arrive with a well-planned surprise. As she sighed, ready to return home, Speedy turned up, landing gently alongside her. He apologized kindly, and asked Neon to fly with him over the lake. After a few minutes of flying, they stopped, now hovering over the lake's center. This was where's Speedy's plan came into effect. "Stay here, and count to ten. Imma go hide . . . Somewhere." Speedy bolted off quickly, a trail of red and blue streaking behind him. He had soon landed at a nearby restaurant, waiting at a table for his love.

Speedy's plan was to propose to Neon that day, but needed time to sort everything out, hence why Neon was counting to ten. When she arrived five minutes later, a dinner of spaghetti and hay-balls laid waiting on the table. After eating, Speedy knew that he had to "Make a move, or be moved" as Gunta had put it. He opened up to her, listing all the reasons on why he loved her, and the cute little "Squee"ing noise she made whenever cuddled. At last, he made his point, opening the box of the engagement ring, and asking the question that caused everypony else to "Awwww" in a group.

"Neon . . . Will you marry me?" Neon blushed deeply, nodding slowly as she teared up happily. The group of Ponies cheered loudly, congratulating them both on their happy engagement. After a few drinks to celebrate the occasion, they both departed the restaurant, Neon being the first to say something, "Right then, Big Boy . . . Time to show me why they call you Speedy . . ."

Chapter 5: Love is in the air . . . And the bedroom

All around Ponyville's out-skirts, the silence was deafening . . . Unless you were on the lower floor of Neon's house. The floorboards creaked loudly and the mattress springs were squeaking loudly as Speedy and Neon moaned loudly in their sexual loving. Neon had mounted Speedy, the moist walls of her clit tugging at Speedy's member as they screamed loudly in pleasure. Speedy moaned in ecstasy, thrusting upward into every bounce that Neon had to his member. Their horns glowed deeply as they pleasured one another, a vivid spectrum connecting them even more in their empowered pleasure.

Speedy looked up at Neon, her eyes closed in ecstasy as her juices coated his member. He rubbed her sides lovingly, moaning as he blushed deeply. "N-Neon . . . I'm gonna cum!" Neon rested her fore-hooves on Speedy's chest, grinning lustfully, "Cum for me, my love . . . I want to feel your seed!"

A few minutes of deep-penetration and loud panting later, Speedy and Neon lay side-by-side, Neon's head resting on Speedy's chest as they panted heavily and cuddled.

"Speedy . . . T-That was amazing." Speedy sighed heavily, holding his fiancé close as he kissed her forehead before cuddling her tightly. "You were amazing, my dove. I love you with all my heart. No matter what live throws at us, I want to be at your side and help you stand tall."

September 6th, 2012. Ponyville out-skirts, 11:35 AM

A few years had passed, and nothing had changed . . . Except for quietly over-joyyed giggles that emitted from the muzzle of Mr. and Mrs. Boom's filly. Her name was Vicky, and she was fifteen months old. She had succeeded in learning how to walk, something of which delighted her parents. Her farther, Speedy, did as much as he could to spend time with her and Neon, who was just as thrilled when she said her first word; "Music." They were both grateful for the gift of a filly and raised her well, taking care of her with all their love and compassion.

Being a Unicorn, Vicky picked up magic extremely quick, which impressed not only her parents, but also caught the attention of Princess Luna . . . But that's another story. Gunta went to visit them as much as possible, even doing a spot of foal-sitting when Speedy and Neon wanted to either go out for the night, or spend some private time in the bedroom . . .

However, as the small, lovable family settled down, committed to one another, a shadowed figure watched from the nearby bushes, plotting his revenge . . .

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
